Uso de las revistas
by Yoali Kirizawa
Summary: Yokozawa compra la revista donde aparece Kirishima, ¿Cuál será el primer uso que le dé a esta? ONE-SHOT


Usos de las revistas

-¿Ya se retira Yokozawa-san?

-Sí, he terminado todo lo que tenía pendiente hoy

- Oh, en ese caso excelente trabajo hoy!

-Buen trabajo Hemni, me retiro - Contesto con una voz cansada Yokozawa mientras acomodaba su silla para salir del departamento de ventas. Esa noche no regresaría con Kirishima ya que al parecer tendría que atender una cena con un mangaka; aunque conociendo al susodicho le pediría, no, más bien le exigiría que lo esperara en su casa.

Unas horas antes había recibido un mensaje de parte de Hiyori diciendo que se quedaría ese día con sus abuelos por lo tanto eso le daba una oportunidad a Kirishima de hacer "cosas de adultos" con Yokozawa, de no ser que este último lo había rechazado justificando que necesita dormir adecuadamente… SOLO.

-Debería comprar algo para cenar- Pensó mientras pasaba por un almacén que estaba en la estación en la que estaba a punto de abordar. Entro al almacén buscando algo que pudiera satisfacer su hambre, sin embargo su vista capto algo más:

-No me digas que eso es… - Era la revista de mujeres en la que Kirishima había modelado y dado una pequeña entrevista recientemente. No había tenido de verla así que sin darse cuenta Yokozawa tenía la revista en sus manos mientras la observaba, recordó una ocasión donde Kirishima insistió en que si quería una copia podía obtener una solo para él; si bien muy en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo deseaba tener la revista, negó rotundamente justificando que no necesitaba algo así.

Tomo la revista observando la portada y un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza: -_Tal vez debería comprarla- _Y cuando se dio cuenta de su pensamiento enrojeció hasta las orejas, _-¡Pero en que estoy pensando!_-

Después de todo; ¿No es raro que un hombre compré una revista para mujeres? Trato de dejar la revista en su lugar pero entre más observaba la revista más eran sus ganas de terminar de leer la entrevista o de ver las dichosas fotografías donde salía su amante.

Su cabeza era un debate mental mientras pensaba cosas como: "¿Qué tiene de malo comprarla?, solamente quiero leer que contesto el idiota" o "No seas idiota, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien la fuese a ver? o "No creo que realmente sea malo, solo quiero leer el reportaje" o "¿Sabes lo gay que te vas a ver comprando esto?"

Después de casi media hora discutiendo mentalmente, decidió comprarla a pesar de sentir las miradas curiosas de las mujeres que lo miraban atentas a cualquier movimiento.

-¡Buenas noche! esper… Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? - La encargada de la caja registradora al ver a un Yokozawa tan rojo pensó que tal vez estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo.

-N-n-no se preocupe, solo dígame cuanto debo pagar- Dijo mientras se tapaba con una mano tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Ah, claro- Mientras la empleada le cobraba, el oso de Marukawa volteaba de un lado a otro rogando no encontrarse con ningún conocido, sería tan vergonzoso que tal vez de verdad empezaría a invernar como hacen los osos en su departamento hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-¡Muchas gracias por su compra!- En cuanto dijo la muchacha, Yokozawa salió tan rápido como pudo de la tienda … pero por la prisa no vio la puerta cerrada y no logro evitar chocar contra ella… y su cara fue la que recibió el impacto - Uwah Cuidado! –Dijo preocupada la empleada.

-Auch… N-no se preocupe- Y aunque de verdad le había dolido salió tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Ya una vez en su casa puso la arrocera y calentó lo que había comprado, mientras esperaba que su comida se cocinase, su vista se quedó fija en la revista, la cual había dejado en su sala, su curiosidad fue grande y empezó a leerla. Enseguida se saltó hasta la entrevista de Kirishima. Cuando llego a la parte de las fotos de la entrevista se cuestionó enormemente como diablos Kirishima no trabajaba como modelo; cada una de las fotos en las poso eran deleite para sus ojos (aunque no lo admitiera) . Con la complexión, estatura y esa cara poseía, cualquier mujer andaría detrás de él. Con un suspiro dijo:

-De verdad, no puedo creer compre ESTO – Aunque no lo admitiera, el amor que sentía por Kirishima era verdadero y autentico, aunque nunca lo admitiría tan abiertamente. Ya había sido chantajeado para decir las palabras mágicas "te amo" pero de solo acordarse la vergüenza crecía en su interior. Al ver la sonrisa pícara que Kirishima daba en las fotos; como si fueran imágenes rápidas, vino a su memoria algo que no debía recordar en esos momentos…

_-Flash Black-_

_-Suelta más tu voz, Takafumi- Susurro con voz ronca Kirishima mientras abría sus dedos en forma de tijera en el interior de Yokozawa._

_-C-con una… ahhh- Yokozawa estaba demasiado excitado como para poder terminar de hablar, Kirishima llevaba un buen rato masajeando su interior y si a esto le sumamos que no dejaba de acariciar su pezón sin importar las protestas de Yokozawa. Kirishima saco sus dedos y susurro con voz excitada en el oído de Yokozawa: - Junta las piernas y súbelas para mí-_

_Yokozawa simplemente obedeció lo que Zen le decía, estaba tan perdido en el placer que ni siquiera protesto con su característico tono de voz._

_-Buen chico ~ - Y subiendo las piernas de Yokozawa sobre sus hombros lentamente penetro a Yokozawa haciendo que este último se arqueara del placer.- ¿Sabes lo excitante que te ves ahora mismo?-_

_-Ugh, ah-ah, no digas eso, ahhhhh_

_-Te amo Takafumi._

_-¡No digas eso en este momento! - Trato de cubrirse la cara con una almohada para que Kirishima no viera su sonrojo pero enseguida este se la arrebato -_

_-De ninguna manera, quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras-_

_-Ugh, ahh ..¡Eres un pervertido!_

_-Tal vez, pero me amas aun así ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Eso es…-_

_Kirishima bajo su cabeza para juntar sus frentes: - Por esas contestaciones haces que cada día me enamore más de ti~ -_

_-¿Qu—ahh- Kirishima había aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que la vista de Yokozawa empezara a hacerlo ver estrellas._

_Estaba en la cima de la excitación y Yokozawa deseaba encontrar su libración de una vez por todas –Ngh...ha…. Haaa… M-me voy a correr…_

_-Fin del Flash Black-_

-¡¿PE-PE-PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!- Se paró saltando del asiento y dejando caer la revista en el sofá. Su cara se había tornado de un rojo muy vivaz y no podía creer la mente tan sucia que tenía…

Y lo peor de todo… tenía un problema "abajo"

-"No puede ser…"

Nunca, de los NUNCAS se había excitado por un recuerdo. Pero ya daba igual eso; ahora tenía que ver que hacía con su "problemita"

Hubiera fácil simplemente ir a la ducha y darse un baño con agua fría, pero la sensación que recorría por su cuerpo no iba ser calmada tan fácil con baño.

Volviendo a sentarse, movió su mano lentamente hacia su hombría y bajo la cremallera para tomarlo, vino a su mente cuando Zen tomaba entre sus manos dóciles su pene y lo masturbaba de una manera que lo volvía loco; el recuerdo hizo estremecer a Yokozawa y de igual manera a alentarlo a que su mano empezara a subir y abaja entre su miembro.

-Ugh… ahhh- Llevaba bastante tiempo que no se masturbaba, ya que siempre lo hacía con Kirishima; pero no evitaba este hecho que se empezara a sentir excitado.

La temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir así como el ritmo de los movimientos de su mano en su miembro. Pero aún no encontraba el mismo placer que siempre sentía, así que en su mente empezó a recordar la voz de Kirishima susurrándole dulces palabras para él.

-Ki-Kiri-Kirishima… ugh… hah- jadeo el nombre de su pareja inconscientemente, su mente era un vaivén de recuerdos. Su mano libre la dirigió hacia su pezón y retorcía haciéndole recordar cuando su seme hacía lo mismo.

- Hah… ha… HA- Había llegado al momento al clímax… pensando en Kirishima. Tratando de regular su respiración, se sobresaltó cuando escucho a su celular sonar exigiendo la contestación de la llamada.

Ni siquiera se fijó quien era el que había marcado… pero enseguida contesto se arrepintió de no haber prestado atención a eso.

-Buenas noches Takafumi-

- ¡…!-Era Kirishima el que había llamado, trato de suprimir el mini grito que iba a pegar, acababa de masturbarse pensando en él y lo que menos quería era que el tipo llamara justo unos segundos después de eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso el gato te ha comido la lengua o mi sensual voz te ha dejado sin habla?-

-No-no es eso, simplemente no esperaba que me marcaras- Hasta cierto sentido era verdadero eso último. Se paró del sillón en busca de un papel para limpiarse la mano mientras que con la otra mano sostenía el celular - ¿Cómo te fue en la cena?-

- Gracias al cielo bien, este autor es conocido por su mal carácter pero todo resulto como esperaba, por cierto, ¿Dónde estás?-

-En mi departamento… ¡¿Dónde más habría de estar?!-

-Tienes razón… bueno en ese caso, voy para allá

-¡¿QUÉ?!

- Hiyo no está esta noche en la casa, ¿Piensas dejar a tu pobre amante solo? Que malvado corazón tienes-

-Da igual eso, te dije que quería descansar hoy-

-¿Y quién dijo que te iba a ser algo?, Ohh ya veo, ¿Está es tu forma de rogarme sutilmente que tengamos sexo hoy?

- ¡Claro que NO!-

-Bueno en cualquier caso, me estoy dirigiendo ya a tu casa, te veo en media hora, hasta luego-

-¿He? Espera, maldición me colgó-

Suspiro con pesadez, Kirishima siempre hacia lo que se le pegaba la gana sin importar la opinión de Yokozawa.

"Un momento… ¡LA REVISTA!"

Si Kirishima venía y veía la revista… las burlas no iban a cesar nunca.

-"¿Dónde puedo ponerla?- Definitivamente en la estantería no, cualquiera podría verla y sería demasiado vergonzoso para explicar por qué la tenía.

-Aunque… - Podía esconderla en el fondo del closet. Enseguida tomo la revista y corrió hacia su habitación y la escondió hasta lo más profundo su closet rogando que nunca nadie la encontrará.

- Ya está- Con la revista guardada, Yokozawa regreso a la cocina para poder disfrutar de la cena tratando de olvidar lo que hace un momento había pasado.

* * *

¡Mucho gusto!

Bueno para empezar este one-shot ya lo había subido en otra página... ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME LO ROBE! D:

Muchas gracias si lo han leído, no entiendo muy esa cosa del diablo de los reviews pero si quieren dejar uno, pos déjenlo ;D

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, no duden en decírmelo, me ayudan a mejor mi escritura :3

Sin ya nada más que decir ¡Adiós!

Saludirijillos


End file.
